Hakai
& & |class=Energy Wave |similar = 'Erase Stardust Breaker' }} is a powerful ability used by the Gods of Destruction. In the manga, Goku is also able to use it. Overview As Gods of Destruction, they possess the power to destroy almost anything with little effort, even intangible beings such as souls. People destroyed by Hakai do not go to Other World and simply cease to exist. However, in the manga, Beerus admits that Hakai does not work against people who are immortal. Usage In the anime, after Goku and his friends expose Zamasu's plan to murder Gowasu, steal his Time Ring, and then use the Super Dragon Balls to gain immortality and supposedly create a dark copy of Goku in order to eliminate all mortal life, Zamasu attempts one last strike against Goku. Before he could land the blow, he was intercepted by Beerus, who then uses Hakai to completely eradicate the corrupt Supreme Kai apprentice for his crime.Dragon Ball Super episode 59, "Protect The Supreme Kai Gowasu Destroy Zamasu!" In the manga, Beerus and Whis head to see Zamasu and Gowasu while Shin arrives on his own after checking Zamasu's future. Cornered, Zamasu reveals his true colors and desperately tries to attack, but Beerus easily catches his attack and uses Hakai, leaving nothing but dust. In the manga, during his final fight against Fused Zamasu, Goku uses this technique by concentrating all the energy of the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue state on his hand, destroying almost half of Fused Zamasu's upper body, but is halted after the latter uses Future Mai as a human shield. In the anime, after Goku and Vegeta returned to the main timeline, Beerus uses Hakai on Dr. Mashirito's ghost during Mashirito's attack on the World Invention Conference for badmouthing him, destroying him permanently. In the anime, when Goku announces to visit Zeno to remind him of his promise to hold a multiverse martial arts tournament, Beerus ponders about his leniency and briefly threatens to destroy Goku with this technique due to the perils his ingenuity could expose the universe to - moments before the latter tricks both the Destroyer God and his attendant and warps away. In the manga, Belmod destroys a female extraterrestrial for insulting Marcarita. While recruiting members for Team Universe 9, Sidra destroys an entire city that was into chaos after learning the possibility of having their universe destroyed in the Tournament of Power and also out of disgust for the savagery of the mortals. When Krillin considers dropping out of the Tournament of Power after learning about its true purpose, Beerus threatened to destroy him, forcing Krillin to change his mind. Variations File:BillsEgg2.png|Beerus sending destructive energy into an egg that... File:BillsEgg3.png|...completely turns into dust Interestingly in the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Beerus taps an egg which sends destructive energy into it causing it to turn into lifeless dust. This is similar to how Beerus destroys Zamasu in the manga, albeit on a lesser scale and performed in a different manner though the results are pretty much the same. Presumably, it is a weaker unnamed variation of Hakai. In the anime, Beerus is able to perform this technique in several ways. In the "Future" Trunks Saga, he is shown doing it also by extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Hakai". Beerus causes his target to quickly erase into nothing as he did with Zamasu; and in episode 69, by simply pointing with his index and middle fingers without saying a word, as he did to Dr. Mashirito. The effects on the victim are shown to be incredibly painful as Zamasu was shown screaming with agony as he was undergoing erasure. Ghosts, on the other hand, who are non-corporeal beings, do not display this, as shown with Dr. Mashirito (though they are still vulnerable to this technique). After transforming into his God of Destruction Mode, Top begins using a variation of Hakai that comes out of his hands in the form of a ball, identical in appearance and usage to that of Sidra's Energy of Destruction. Beerus commented that Toppo seemed to need to focus his energy for a while to charge the attack. He is also able to use the technique as a kind of barrier that disintegrates any attacks that come into contact with him. In the manga, Beerus simply extends his hand and by saying "Hakai" he throws a powerful blast that destroys his target, leaving nothing but dust. This was first shown on Zamasu. In the manga, after achieving the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue, Goku is able to perform Hakai. Goku's Destruction is much slower than Beerus', destroying Fused Zamasu progressively and requiring concentration throughout. Fused Zamasu takes advantage of the weakness by using Future Mai as a human shield, stopping the technique. The technique can be controlled by the user in moderation to not fully destroying the victim. *'Energy of Destruction' - The energy of a God of Destruction, it is the Power of Destruction and it's ability to destroy can be used as both an offensive and defensive method. A God of Destruction can also grant it to others for use if they wish. **'Sphere of Destruction' - Two Energy of Destruction orbs combined together and then fired at the opponent. Video Game Appearances In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Beerus refers to this technique as Hakai when facing off against Fu. However, he says "I'll '''destroy' you!" in the game's english subtitles. It is unclear why it was left untranslated in the dub, however this fits with Funimation's dub of ''Dragon Ball Super where it is also left untranslated. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Hakai appears as part of Beerus' Level 3 Super Special Attack, . The attack is normally a Headshot, but if it does enough damage and the opponent is Goku Black, Beerus will instead use Hakai and erase the opponent from existence. Presumably this is a reference to Beerus destroying Goku Black's past self, Zamasu. With the addition of Fused Zamasu from DLC Pack 2, Beerus will also use the Hakai on Fused Zamasu as well. Super Saiyan Blue Goku can use the Hakai in Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *As of yet, this technique is the third most powerful technique in the franchise, only behind Godslayer Hearts' Gravity Cage and Erase, as both are capable of killing an immortal while Hakai cannot (save for certain video games). *Goku's usage from the manga appears to be less effective than Gods of Destruction. Goku's takes longer to destroy, which is apparent when Fused Zamasu is able to react to the technique, open a portal, grab Mai, and knee Goku, all without even a quarter of his body destroyed. **A possible explanation for this is due to Goku not possessing the God of Destruction status, leaving him unable to properly perform the Hakai. **Another explanation and the most likely explanation for this problem is that Goku simply hasn't mastered the Hakai yet, allowing Fused Zamasu to counterattack. **A third explanation for this is due to Goku himself learning most of his technique via mimicry, they were initially less effective then the person he learned it from such as the Kamehameha from watching Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. *In the anime, despite Zamasu's head being the first thing to disintegrate, his agonized screaming continued despite no longer having vocal cords, only stopping once his entire body was destroyed. However it is possible the screams were emanating from his spirit, which was also being destroyed. *In the manga, Goku initially believes that Hakai can destroy an immortal like Future Zamasu, but Beerus later confirms it cannot.Dragon Ball Super chapter 26, The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks! In the anime, Goku believes it cannot destroy an immortal, which Whis then indirectly supports by saying they have a sealing technique to deal with Zamasu. In the English dub of the anime, Vegeta comments that even if Zamasu's physical body could be destroyed by Beerus, Zamasu will still live on in his ether form. **In Dragon Ball FighterZ, however, Beerus can use Hakai against Fused Zamasu, despite the latter being immortal. *In the Funimation dub of both Dragon Ball Super and Xenoverse 2 the technique's name is left untranslated. This makes it one of several techniques like Kamehameha and Masenko left untranslated or not to have its name changed in the english dub. However interestingly in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is translated as Destruction. References Site Navigation es:Destruir Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves